Dark and Light: The Prophecy
by GloWEvo
Summary: Dark the Riolu has been atop Mt. Silver for 2 years alone. Until he sees the golden phoenix and weirdly recites a line of an ancient prophecy. He then goes down the mountain to find out what it means. Little does he know of the world endangering adventure that is about to take place. Join Dark as he meets new allies, enemies, and faces the vicious Team Rocket. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

He sat there in darkness. He looked around, but felt a spike hit his head. The spike was attached to flesh, the flesh then attached to his body. His arm? He felt as though he was curled up into a ball, surrounded by a hard substance. He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. Then, for some reason, he felt his instincts take over as he started to use his head to break the hard, slimy substance. A crack. The light blinded him. He closed his eyes as he kept hitting his head to break out. The light grew even more blinding as the crack grew bigger and bigger until…

 _CRACK!_

The sound burst threw the air and into his ear. He tried to open his eyes, but was almost blinded by the light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw dark shadows move across his eyes. They were speaking something unfamiliar to the newborn. He also could feel something… from them. A weird, sort of flowing sensation from them. He dismissed it for now as he looked at himself as he climbed out of the egg. He stood up on his bipedal legs. His legs were long and gray, with three little round toes. His thighs and lower abdomen were jet black and upper body was the same gray as his legs. He also had a yellow ring around his neck. He had black arms down to his thighs, with a silver oval over his wrists on the top of his arms. His tail was also black. He saw something shiny on the ground, so he weakly walked over. He was amazed at all the sounds he was hearing. Many Pokemon were singing and playing, but all stopped and stared at the new, oddly colored arrival. When he looked at the shiny object, he saw his face. It was ball shaped, with a little, pointy snout at the front of his face. From the top of the snout, to covering his eyes like a mask was a dark gray pattern on his fur. The rest of his head and his little pointy ears were all black. His eyes were blood red. **(If you haven't gotten it yet, it is a Riolu. But, he is black everywhere blue, and his eyes are more blood- colored.)**

He could also feel that flowing sensation from everything around him, especially the Pokemon that were staring sacredly at him. Why was that? He then heard that weird sound again, speaking? The "speaking" was saying something along the lines of…

"-ive up you stupid Lucario, my client wants your egg! He has detected insanely high aura powers from within it! I never fail, and I won't stop now!" then he heard a loud bang, and a pained cry of a Lucario pierced the air. A voice came out of nowhere and spoke to him.

 **My little Dark,** a feminine voice said, **your father and I failed to protect you, but run and live your life the way you want. Always know, we will be with you.** Then, an image finds its way into his mind. It was of a beautiful light blue Lucario next to another, more muscular and darker blue Lucario standing next to her. They were both holding a black egg.

 **Live on, and don't let anything stand in your way. Now run, Dark. RUN!** The connection was then gone. He didn't understand, but he ran. Ran until his legs gave out from exhaustion. Then he cried. Was that his mother? He couldn't believe it. Was he alone? He found a little cove under a tree stump. There was a mysterious scarf black scarf inside, so he wrapped it around his neck for comfort. It was extremely soft. He then curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. _If this is life, then I don't want it. Maybe there is a place I can be alone, and never experience this sadness and loneliness again._

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

 _2 years later…_

Dark came out of his usual cave atop Mt. Silver. He has been living there for the last 2 years, training everyday to get stronger so nobody would cause him any physical pain. As for emotional, he has seen people with an R on their clothes, spilling the red of weak Pokemon. He always sat their doing nothing, it wasn't his problem. He has seen it so much, he hardly uses any emotion at all. Also, he learned to use his aura quite well. So well, in fact, that he can move way faster than any normal Pokemon, and can sense anything up to a half a mile away. He never went down the mountain, except to get food. He only ever sees Onix here, but they soon learned to fear his power.

With his usual black scarf around his neck, he went for more training. His usual training schedule consisted of, first, he used moves on the many rocks to gain his power. Then, he meditated for the rest of the day. He only went for food once a week, 3 berries a day. That was all he did, every day on the mountain top for the last 2 years.

The next day, he saw something quite strange. A golden phoenix flew across the sky, then disappeared over the horizon. Dark thought nothing of it, until a random line of words entered his head.

 _ **With fur as black as the night,**_

 _ **The others as white as the light.**_

 _What? Those words… I feel like I've heard them before… Maybe this is the reason I've been looking for to go down the mountain._ He thought. He had a huge debate with himself until…

 _Fine, I will go down tomorrow. What could go wrong? It's not like I'm defenseless or anything._

He then finished his training, ate a berry, then went to sleep. Tomorrow, after 2 years of isolation, he would go down the mountain. The best thing to do was to find this Pokemon with the 'white as the light' fur. Maybe it will know what's going on.

 _Until tomorrow._


	2. First Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Dark slowly opened his eyes only to see the light of morning. _Morning, huh. I'm going down today._ He stood up and looked around his familiar home. It was a small crevice at the top of Mt. Silver with cave entrances spreading out in every direction. For the first time in 2 years, he felt a tang of sadness that he will be away from the familiar crevice for, most likely, a long time. He quickly banished the feeling, as he thought showing emotion weakens you. _All I'm doing is finding the white fur Pokemon, nothing else. I'll be back before long._

He tightened his scarf around his neck more, then walked to the edge of the crevice. He looked downward at the clouds, as he was higher than them, and felt other emotions that he soon banished again. Excitement, anxiety, fear of the unknown, and anger (as he was going to the land of humans). _Humans, trust none of them. They killed my parents, so I will never trust them._

He twirled the end of his scarf, as he did when he was nervous, and leaped into and through the clouds. The wind rushing under him as he fell. He landed on a rock, then jumped again. He repeated this process until he reached the floor of the forest. He felt the unfamiliar grass under his paws, still fresh with morning dew. He quickly sensed his surroundings, a rattata to his right, 6 pidgey resting on a tree in front of him, 24 diglett under him. Sensing no danger, he started to run forward while still twirling the end of his scarf. He recited a mantra he had created if he ever came down. _Stay sharp, always alert, don't get caught._

All of the life flowing past him shocked him. Compared to Mt. Silver, this place was over flowing with aura. It was literally everywhere! _How am I supposed to find white fur if this place as so full of life!?_ Annoyed at all of the life. _If it was going to be like this, I would have stayed at the crevice!_

He ran for an hour, than stopped for a break. He was never going to find white fur at this rate, he needed a plan. He then sensed 2 butterfree and a caterpie coming straight for him. He prepared to jump and use force palm on them. He hesitated as he sensed pure happiness in them. As they appeared, he saw that one of them had a yellow scarf around its neck, as the other one, female, was light pink where it was supposed to be purple. The caterpie was below them. He figured the butterfree were mates because they always stuck very close to each other.

Pokemon Translator ON

"-hat berries would you like?" the purple, male, said.

"I'm not sure, you decide Free." The female said. "Or we could ask Skipper."

"That's a good idea, Pinky!" Free exclaimed.

"I want an oran, daddy!" the caterpie said in a sing-song voice. Dark figured he was the offspring of the butterfree, only 6 months old. _Those were the days. When I was still figuring things out._ Dark thought as he remembered his past for a bit. He didn't notice when the one called 'Free' tried to get his attention.

"Hello, hello. Mr. Riolu, hello!" Free yelled. He then flew over to Dark, and lightly tackled him to get his attention. Dark jumped back with surprise, but not showing it on his face. He had only made contact with other Pokemon while he was battling. He narrowed his eyes at Free.

"Well, I've seemed to get your attention Mr. Riolu," Free said. "what were you doing looking in la-la land in the middle of the forest?" He asked.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone." Dark said gruffly. He turned to walk away, but something stopped him. An aura a long distance away that he doesn't want to encounter. He couldn't make out what it was though, as the caterpie kept babbling things about "manners" and "be nicer". Dark was now getting annoyed as he kept losing concentration. Free used a sleep powder on his son so he can stop talking. As far as Free new, when Skipper starts talking, he never stops.

The pink one flew up to Dark. "Hello, sorry about my son. He never stops talking, I'm Pinky. What's your name?" She asked. Dark looked into her aura and was surprised to see no evil or battle intentions. All that was there was joy and genuine curiosity. Dark felt something surge into him, another emotion, joy. He was feeling joy that this could be his first friend. In his mind he said, "Don't trust her," but every other part of his body said " A friend. I can make a friend." He made sure no emotion went into his face.

"It's Dark." He said, excited he is having a conversation with something else.

"Oh, were you named after your fur?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, my parents never told me." He lied, thinking they would treat him like a freak about his past. Dark never realized that the presence was drawing ever closer. The other butterfree went up to Dark with the caterpie on his head.

"My name is Free, nice to meet you. This is Skipper." he said as he referred to the caterpie. "Pinky is my mate."

"I already guessed that, and nice to meet you." Dark said as he was relived that Free had the same intentions as Pinky. He was trying really hard not to smile or sigh with relief. The presence drew ever closer to them…

Suddenly, 2 nets came out of nowhere and ensnared Dark and Pinky respectively. _Is this a trap? No, it can't be, why would they ensnare their own Pokemon._ As Dark and Pinky were struggling to open the nets, Free tried to attack the one who attacked them. Dark quickly scanned the attacker and his mood fell like a stone. _Human. The same aura as the 'R' people._

The man was wide and tall, with a scruffy beard on his chin and a buzz cut on his head. He had a camouflaged jacket with brown leather jeans and black hiking boots. Also, a dozen capturing contraptions slung on his back. On his belt were 2 pokeballs.

Dark realized that this man was not from 'R', but acted like it. The man hit Free on the head with a pipe he had on his back. Dark was devastated. This man just hurt one of his 2 friends he has ever had.

 _He is going to pay._


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Dark struggled and struggled, but the net suddenly electrocuted him. He cried out in pain as Pinky tried the same thing. Pinky blacked out from the sheer intensity of the shock. Free was still knocked out and Skipper was still asleep. Dark did not like these odds, he had to get out.

"A black riolu and a pink butterfree, a nice catch I might say. They may get me a fortune. I may be set for life!" The poacher chuckled to himself until Dark kicked him in the leg. The poacher gritted his teeth, then hit Dark on the head.

"Since your going to be trouble, sleep why don't you." Dark tried his best to stay conscious, but was loosing the battle quick. _No, I can't get caught. It was way too soon, and my first friends are going to be hurt! But why am I caring so much about them? I can't show emotion or I'll be weak._ _Maybe, I'm just being too hard on the Pokemon. Maybe I should trust Pokemon more. But, definitely not these humans._

"Still awake, eh." The poacher quickly hit Dark in the head again, and his vision finally faded to black.

 _9 Hours later…_

Dark groggily opened opened his eyes. _Where am I? Oh right, we were captured. I can't believe I was caught this easily._ Dark surveyed the area, he was in a cage that was so small he had to crouch to fit. Pinky was in a cage next to his. She was still knocked out, but was breathing. They were in the back of a moving truck, probably the poacher's. _When I get my paws on him, he will feel pain like nothing else._ The poacher was in the front driving, oblivious to Dark's awakening.

"Pinky! Pinky, wake up!" Dark whispered to try and get Pinky up.

"Five more minutes..." Pinky groaned. She was starting to stir, but not fully awake. Dark sent a wave of aura into her. That sure did work.

"AAGH! What was that! Oh, hey Dark. Where are we? What happened?" Pinky said as she woke up from her slumber.

"We're in the back of the human's truck. We were captured and will probably be sold at a high price for our coloration." Dark stated calmly as he was forming a plan to get out.

"How can you be so calm about this!? We need to get out! Free can't do anything by himself!" Dark sweat-dropped as she was more worried about the one not about to be sold.

"Just calm down, I just finished my plan. Okay first, use sleep powder on that vent up there." Dark said as he pointed to the vent on the ceiling that led to the driver's seat. Pinky turned to an angle and used sleep powder which, as Dark thought, went to the driver's seat and forced him to sleep.

The poacher's head hit the wheel and the truck spun out of control. Spinning, spinning, spinning, _SLAM,_ barrel roll, barrel roll, _THUMP, skeeeeet_. When the truck finally came to a stop, Dark force palmed his cage, opening it immediately. Dark did the same to Pinky's cage, and soon they were walking out of the truck.

There were buildings everywhere. A crowd gathering around the truck as they wanted to see what was going on. Their eyes widened and a couple trainers were calling dibs as soon as they saw a black riolu and a pink butterfree come out off the truck.

"Are they serious, calling dibs on us!" Dark stated angrily as he watched the trainers start to fight over them. "Seriously, we are not collectables or anything! Come on Pinky, we need to get ba- wait, how do we get back?"

"I don't know, but we should get out of here before we get caught." Pinky said as she started to hover away.

"Yeah, you're right." Dark grabbed Pinky and ran top speed out of the city. He went so fast, the were there and then blink, they were gone.

As Dark was running out of the city, he spotted a sign that said 'Welcome to Viridian City!'. As they reached city limits, Dark stopped, panting lightly.

"Hey, I remember where we are!" She then looked to Dark. "This looks like where we part ways Dark, I wish you luck!" As she started to fly away, Dark quickly remembered something.

"Wait, Pinky! I need to know something! Have you ever heard of something like 'With fur as black as the night, the others as white as the light' before?" Dark shouted,

"No, I haven't, but maybe you can seek Suicune! He is a legend, maybe he knows! He travels the world to purify lakes! Just find a dirty lake, and wait for him! Well, see you later! I hope we meet again!" Then she was gone. Dark sensed that the poacher was being taken into custody. _Serves him right._

 _Suicune, huh. A legend_ would _probably_ know. _Alright, where to find a dirty lake?_ He then walked off blindly, pondering where to find a dirty lake. _With these humans around, it can't be that hard, right?_


	4. The little spider

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Images flashed across Dark's mind. _A man with brown hair and a brown suit, talking with the 'R' people. Arceus writhing in pain before them… A group of teenage humans standing before a light… Dark fighting with a pitch black Arceus… A white lucario crying "DON'T GO!"…_

Dark woke up with a splitting headache. He was currently laying down on top of a building in the city. It was currently the day after he and Pinky went their separate ways. He's had visions before, but they were never as vivid as that. What did they mean?

 _Maybe that white lucario is the one I'm supposed to find. She looked the same age as me, so I'm finding a white riolu? But why was she crying? Anyway, I should find a lake first._ Dark stood up and looked around. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. There was one problem to finding a lake, he didn't know where one was. He decided he would travel east for now, which means he would probably encounter more humans. He would have to be careful.

He tightened his scarf around his neck, then he jumped from the building into the alleyway. Some trubbish were still sleeping against the wall. Dark did not want to wake them, so he sneaked past them onto the street. Some humans were not awake yet, but he would have to stay out of sight of the ones that were. He didn't want to be fighting for days on end just because trainers wanted to catch him.

He started to run his full speed, heading eastward. To pokemon he was a black blur streaking through the city. Only the humans with good eyesight could see him. He was using his aura on full power, something he rarely did.

It took him half an hour to reach the east side city limits. He ran a couple hundred yards into the forest, then stopped and sat down to rest as he panted heavily. This was why he never used full aura, it tired him quickly.

"New rule, only do that when near humans." Dark said to himself in between pants.

"Do what mister?"

Dark jumped jumped up, startled, and looked around. How was he so stupid as to not scan the area? He scanned quickly, then looked up in the tree where he found a signature. A tiny spinarak crawled down the tree and looked at him curiously.

"I've never seen you around here before, who are you?" the spinarak asked curiously. "Why are you a funny color?"

Dark figured that this spinarak was only a couple weeks old, so he posed no threat. "It's Dark, and I was born with my fur black."

"You look pretty cool Mr. Dark, like a ninja!" The spinarak then spun some web on the ground, picked it up, then put it over his mouth. He started to run and jump around, pretending to be a ninja. Dark then did something he never did before.

He chuckled. Which then turned into a laugh.

Dark was surprised at the feeling. The joy and humor was amazing. He had too traumatizing a childhood to experience this. Spinarak stopped, then looked at Dark.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a lake."

"Why?"

"Because I want to ask Suicune something." Spinarak looked at Dark excitedly.

"Can I come!? Please?" Spinarak said with hope. "I've always wanted to meet a legendary!"

"Then I would have to ask your parents." Dark stated. At this spinarak looked down sadly.

"I'm alone, my parents abandoned my egg, because when I hatched I was alone." Spinarak started to tear up.

"Don't cry. I know what it's like. My parents died to protect my egg. By the way, what's your name?" Dark asked.

"I don't have one." he stated, starting to tear up again.

"Hey kid, you can come with me to see Suicune, but only if you tell me where a lake is." Dark said to spinarak.

"Really!? That's easy! Just follow me!" spinarak yelled as he started crawling off. Fast.

"Hey, wait up!" Dark was impressed at how fast spinarak moved. If he was in battle, he could probably outrun a weavile.

"How did you get this fast?" Dark asked as he caught up to spinarak.

"I'm a natural!" Spinarak stated proudly. "I was always the speedy type!" _So energetic._

They ran at a slow pace until it was noon. Spinarak's stomach then grumbled hungrily.

"I guess it's time for lunch." Dark said, hungry as well. "Wait here."

Dark then set off into the woods in search for berries. He came back five minutes later with three oran berries.

"Here." He gave two to spinarak. Spinarak looked confused.

"Don't you need more, Dark? I mean, you are bigger than I am." He said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I trained myself to eat only two berries a day." Dark said.

For the next ten minutes, they talked about random things, mostly about Dark's training. They then stood up and ran again. They ran for forty five minutes, until they reached the lake. It was crystal clear, with tons of water pokemon on they beach and in the water, lazing around.

 _Look at them, just waiting to be captured._

"Whoa, so many other pokemon! Ooh look at that one! Oh, and that one! That one's so beautiful!" As spinarak ranted on about all of the other pokemon, Dark scanned the area for Suicune. He did find him running quickly for the lake, but he suddenly stopped. His aura then started to grow weaker.

"Come on, something's wrong." Dark picked up spinarak and sprinted toward Suicune. When they got there, they looked upon a horrible sight.

Suicune was being battled by a trainer. But that part was not horrible. The trainer had a Latios.

 _WHAT!? WHY DOES A TRAINER HAVE A LEGENDARY!?_

Spinarak had the same look on his face as Dark's. A mixture of shock and fury.

"Come on Dark, we have to stop him!" Spinarak said with fury in his voice. Dark launched an aura sphere at the man, who dodged it at the last second. The man turned towards them and laughed.

"So, you think you can challenge the great Tobias!? Well then, think again!"


	5. Free the Legends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"Speech **"**

 **'** Thoughts **'**

" **Calling a move"**

 **'Telepathy'**

 **Here we go! First battle! Dark vs. Tobias!**

Dark was unsure if he could handle a legendary on his own. But Suicune was still up and ready. Maybe they could take down Latios together.

"Suicune, we can only take Latios together! I need you to help me!" Dark exclaimed, relieved that all Tobias heard was "Ri riolu! Ru ru olu!"

"Who do you think your talking to little one! I am a legend! I can not be taken down so easily! But, you are right, we can only work together to beat him." Suicune said as Dark turned to spinarak.

"Stay here and don't move. You are too inexperienced to handle a legend." Dark commanded spinarak.

"But why! I can fight! Please!" Spinarak screamed. "I want to hel-"

"You will not disobey me! You will stay here and stay away from danger! That is final!" Dark yelled at the little spider, with a hint of concern that only he noticed.

Spinarak was really frightened at his tone. "Y-yes sir." He mumbled.

"Do not ignore me! Latios, **Luster Purge**!" Tobias ordered. A ball of light appeared from Latios and spread out until it momentarily blinded Suicune and Dark. They then felt damage come from nowhere and rapidly attack them. When the light died down, some bruises where visible and Suicune and Dark's chests.

Suicune fired a **Hydro Pump** at Latios. When it hit him, he was pushed back into a tree. Seizing this opportunity, Dark quickly used a burst of full aura to appear right next to Latios. He pounded his palm into psychic/ dragon's head, then made a huge burst of aura through it. You would call it **Force Palm**.

Latios flew back into another tree from the sheer power of that **Force Palm**. Tobias got ticked off.

"Latios, get up and hold them in place with **Psychic**!" Latios's eyes glowed blue and soon Suicune and Dark were outlined in blue. They couldn't move no matter how hard they tried.

"Now, **Giga Impact**!" Latios, still holding **psychic** , was surrounded in pink energy as he rushed towards Suicune. Latios rammed headfirst into Suicune and the water legend grimaced in pain that clearly did massive damage.

Latios then turned towards Dark. The pink energy surrounded it once again and started charging for Dark. Dark was struggling hard to break free from the **psychic** , but couldn't. He stood there, helpless, as Latios drew ever closer. When the attack hit, it hurt like nothing he has experienced before.

 _I guess being on a mountain and almost never taking a hit really softened my skin._

Dark tried to move, but couldn't. He looked down at his body, which was still outlined in blue.

 _He used two_ _ **giga impacts**_ _and still can hold_ _ **psychic**_ _!?_

"Fools, you will never stop me." Tobias said as he threw a pokeball at, the still being held by **psychic** , Suicune.

Time slowed down for Dark. He was about to witness another legend be captured. _The world can't afford the lakes to be tainted forever because a_ _stupid, power crazy_ _trainer captured him. I need to somehow stop this! But how? Wait, there's always_ that _option. Damn it! He definitely owes me for this!_

He used full aura, then tried to break the hold. He was losing energy, and fast. In one last burst, he broke through. He sprinted over to Suicune tiredly, and closed his eyes. He then felt a hard tap hit his head. He felt his entire body and soul turn into energy and sucked inside. He couldn't even put up a fight as the ball wiggled three times, then pinged.

He was captured, and so easily too.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Everything was dark.

All Dark could see was black. He felt like he was in a tight, enclosed space. He tried to move, but couldn't. He couldn't hear, smell, he could barely breath. He struggled to get out of the pokeball, but was too weak from using full aura.

' **Claustrophobic, isn't it?** ' A voice came from inside Dark's head.

"Who's there?" Dark said worriedly. He couldn't protect himself when he was this weak.

' **Don't worry, Dark. I am an ally.'** The voice said from Dark's head again.

"Really? Prove it to me." Dark said, unbelieving in this mysterious voice and missed the fact that it called him by his name. He was then surrounded by a dark gray void, but he could move. He saw a shadow appear in front of him, which then took a physical form of a pokemon.

"N-no, he captured YOU to!? What is this trainer!" Dark yelled angrily as he stared at the form of Darkrai.

' **Never mind that, there are somethings I need to tell you...** '

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Spinarak stared in horror as Dark was sucked inside a pokeball. He never believed that this would happen. That horror intensified as the ball wiggled three times, then pinged.

 _No, no, no! This can't be happening! What should I do!? I can't handle Latios alone!? Suicune is still being held! What do I do? Wait! If I take down that man, Latios will stop attacking!_

With full speed, Spinarak charged forward towards Tobias, who was still staring angrily at the pokeball on the ground. As spinarak stooped behind him, he noticed that Tobias had one more pokeball on his hip.

 _I can't risk him calling another pokemon._

Spinarak stealthily crawled up behind Tobias and, with steady legs, took off the pokeball. He scurried back towards the tree line and waited to make sure he didn't alert him. But Tobias noticed. Tobias turned around angrily and glared at spinarak, who was trembling.

"You are really pissing me off! Latios, use-" Tobias was cut off mid-sentence as spinarak covered his whole body with **string shot**.

Tobias looked like a giant cocoon as he tried to break out. Spinarak let out a huge breath as he stopped trembling.

 _At least he can't order Latios any more. Now what?_ Spinarak then looked at the pokeball that held Dark. _That's right! I got to free Dark!_

He quickly scurried over to the pokeball that held Dark, turned it over, and pressed the button in the middle.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Dark was pulled back out of the ball. He looked around and realized that someone released him. He looked to his left and saw a long mass covered in webbing struggling to break through. To his right he saw Latios struggling to hover because he used too much energy holding **psychic** and using two **giga impacts** in a row. In front of him, he saw spinarak.

"Did you do this?" Dark asked spinarak.

"Yeah… sorry for getting in danger..." Spinarak mumbled a little as he looked at the ground.

Dark looked a spinarak and smiled. "Nice job. I should have trusted you more." Spinarak's eyes widened. He looked up at Dark and saw him smirk. Dark petted spinarak on the head and then turned towards Suicune.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Though, I can't say the same for Latios. We should break his pokeball and release him. He doesn't deserve to be with this trainer." Suicune responded. He walked over to Latios's pokeball and smashed it. Latios turned to them. '' **Thank you** ' it said before it fainted.

Spinarak then released the other pokeball and gasped as Darkrai came out.

"So, he captured you, too." Suicune said as he looked at Darkrai.

Darkrai became a little embarrassed. "Yeah… sorry." He said as he looked at Dark. "Remember what I said, don't forget it."

"I won't." Dark said as he proceeded to smash Darkrai's pokeball.

"Thanks, and we will meet again. Good luck." Darkrai turned into a shadow and raced away.

"What did he mean about that, Dark?" Spinarak asked.

"He told me not to tell anyone." Dark responded. Spinarak looked disappointed.

"Oh Darkrai, always so secretive. Anyway, I will take care of this human and I'm behind schedule, so I wish we meet again." Suicune said as he hurled Tobias one his back and ran away.

"Bye! See you around! Oh wait, what did you need to ask him, Dark?" Spinarak asked Dark.

"Don't worry, Darkrai told me everything I need to know." Dark said, reviewing what Darkrai has told him. "And I think I have the perfect name for you."

"Really! What is it! What is it! Tell me! Tell me!"

"How about Sneak?" Spinarak smiled widely.

"I love it! So, where to next! You better not try to get rid of me because I'll never leave!" Sneak yelled with excitement and determination in his eyes.

"Next, my friend, is Shamouti Island. And the Guardian that awaits us there."

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

 _Elsewhere…_

"Sir, we've located the tablet. We are now working to decipher it." A man said.

"Good, keep up the work agent." Another man said. The man stopped the communicator and looked at his persian. "Arceus, I am one step closer to ruling you and taking the world with your power. Everyone won't know what hit them."

 **What awaits Dark and Sneak on the next part of their journey to Shamouti? What did Dark and Darkrai talk about? And who was that mysterious person?**


	6. Rocks in the night

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

" _Really_ sure?"

Dark sighed, "Yes, I'm sure."

You see, this had been going on for hours. Ever since Dark and Sneak left for Shamouti, all they have done was walk. Granted it _was_ boring, even for Dark. But he could compress his feelings to himself, unlike his arachnid friend.

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"I'm starting to regret bringing you along." Dark murmured.

"What was that?" Sneak asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, let's stop to eat. There are some good berry trees nearby." Dark said as he sat down at a clearing a little off the route. "Go get some berries, I need to meditate."

"Sure thing!" Sneak shouted as he sped off to who knows where. Dark closed his eyes and started to think about his encounter with that trainer. He seemed arrogant, but maybe he wasn't always like that. And then there was the encounter with this Darkrai...

 _Flashback_

 _"Kid, you're going to have to head to a place called Shamouti island to meet Lugia"_

 _"Lugia? Does this have to do with when I saw Ho-oh?" Dark interrogated._

 _"Yes, it does. Arceus has big things planned for you. You need to get there and talk to Lugia. Remember that nightmare you had?"_

 _"How do you know about that?"_

 _"Kid, I rule the realm of nightmares. Of course I know about it. Anyway, those weren't just random dreams. You had a vision."_

 _"A vision? Like a vision of the future?" Darkrai nodded."Then what do they mean? And that white Riolu, who was she?"_

 _"With time, kid, with time. Looks like your friend is about to free us. But first, what awaits you in Shamouti will set your fate on course for danger and trouble, so be prepared for anything." Darkrai then winked mischievously at Dark like a high-school drama queen, "And don't mess up your chance with the Riolu. Also, don't mention any of this to your friend. And remember, the legends are watching."_

 _End Flashback_

Dark opened his eyes to Sneak lightly tapping his leg. "Come on! You tell me to work and get food which is imperative to our survival and you fall asleep! Not fair! _You're_ getting the food next time!" Sneak whined in a very squeaky voice.

Dark grunted and took his berry. As he started chewing, he realized that it was close to night time. As the duo finished, they lay down to sleep on Dark's order to which Sneak happily obliged because he was 'exhausted'. Dark closed his eyes, then let darkness consume him.

 _White Riolu... Beam of pure aura...group of humans... Legends assembled around a mountain... Leading an army of Pokemon... An explosion that shakes the earth..._

Dark shot up with his eyes wide open. _More of those visions again._ Sneak was still sleeping next to him, it was still close to midnight. Dark went back to his meeting with Darkrai. _What did Darkrai mean about 'missing my chance with the Riolu'? He's probably messing with my mind, trying to get me more confused. He does seem like the prankster type. And 'my fate will be set on course for danger'?_

Suddenly, he felt a pull. Something was calling to him. Something powerful. He got up and followed the pull. He noticed that no other Pokemon was headed towards it, so maybe it was seeking him out. He suddenly took a ten foot drop down a hole and into a cave. _Ugh, I should have been more careful...hmm?_ The presence was stronger down here, and it was right in front of him. About two feet in the wall.

Dark was curious. He wanted to find what this pull was leading him towards, but what if it would anger something? You can never be too careful. Dark shrugged, then proceeded to punch the cave wall.

Punch after punch he threw, until he reached his target. A small stone popped out of the rock. It was a well rounded orange and spherical stone. In the middle of it was a red and blue symbol Dark couldn't recognize.

"Wonder what this is?" Dark asked aloud as he continued to examine the spherical stone. He failed to notice the shadow starting to loom behind him.

Dark was pulled out of his thoughts when he was **tackled** by a Graveler. Dark grunted in pain as he skidded a couple feet before he charged and threw an **aura sphere** at it. The Graveler rolled to the side so the attack passed him. He then tucked into a ball and used **rollout**.

Dark growled in annoyance at this. He quickly jump-flipped over the Graveler while firing more **aura spheres** at it. Dark landed under the hole as the Graveler hit the wall. He was trying to quickly form a plan as the rock Pokemon struggled to turn around. Dark looked at the hole and formed an idea.

As the Graveler turned around and used **rollout** again, Dark super-powered his right leg with aura. As the Graveler was right on top of Dark, he quickly swung his leg and kicked the rock Pokemon straight up and out of the hole. Dark heard a crash some 20 yards away and heard someone mumble, "Looks like he's worthy of the relic if he beat me."

"Hey! Need help down there?" Dark was a little startled, but hid it well as he looked at the figure. He aura-powered his legs once more and jumped up and out.

"No, I don't need help."

"Aww man. I wanted to rescue you! And unless I'm going crazy or a Graveler really just fell from the sky!" Sneak said excitedly. He then noticed the stone in Dark's hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know," Dark replied, "but maybe we can find someone who does on our way to Shamouti."

"Hey, can I see that for a second?" Dark gave Sneak the stone. Sneak then wove a string of durable web and attached both ends of the sticky string to the stone. He then dropped the makeshift necklace onto Dark's neck. "There. So you don't have to carry it. And don't worry about breaking it, Spinarak webs are the stickiest thing in the world!"

Only a microscope could see the minuscule smile Dark had on his face. This kid can be responsible when he wanted to. They actually may get along.

"What are you waiting for? Come on! Shamouti awaits us!" Sneak yelled back, already fifty yards away. And so his child side returned, and both forgotten about sleep from the excitement of the night.

 _Very far away_

A white-furred Riolu was walking beside her trainer, Lisa, on a path down the road.

"What do you think, Light? There's an annual festival going on at Shamouti in a couple of weeks with a tournament, do you think we should to enter?" The trainer asked to her companion.

 _"I think we should, it's a good way to prove our strength."_ The one named Light responded.

"Then Shamouti it is!" The trainer replied, already headed towards the nearest port-town.

 _Very, very far away_

A Pokemon sat on it's throne, watching the world with a careful eye.

"Lugia, I trust that you have planned your test."

"Yes, I have father."

"Good, since Ho-oh and Suicune have played their parts perfectly, I expect nothing less from you. You're dismissed." As Lugia left, the Pokemon watched certain black-furred and white-furred Riolu.

"My chosen duo, your fates draw near. You have many tests ahead of you, but I have faith in you both. May your aura guide your path." Arceus said as he teleported out.


	7. Prissy Pidgey

**I'm sorry this took so long to do. I'm way over my deadline and I'm really sorry for that. I'v been getting sidetracked way more than I should be, but hey, that's who I am. I hope you at least enjoy this chapter, even though I'm bad at writing.**

Silence had fallen on the woods. No growls nor chirps. Not even the buzzing of a Beedrill hive. The feeling of danger was shared throughout the then, a faint wing beat was heard in the sky until...

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR!"

Then the forest was ablaze.

Dark's eyes shot to his right. He sensed fear and sadness, but what caught his attention was a big source of fury in the same direction.

"Hey, watcha lookin' at?" Sneak asked, a couple paces ahead. He looked in the direction Dark was looking, then gasped. "Look at that."

Dark looked above the tree line and immediately saw it. A massive plume of smoke was filling the sky. Some Pigdey and Spearow flocks were trying to escape it. As they flew past Dark and Sneak, a little Pigdey started to fall.

"Sneak! Make a pile of web! Quick!" Dark yelled. The Pidgey still fell. No one was coming back for it.

"Why?" Sneak asked.

"Just do it!" Dark yelled, baring his small fangs a little. It still fell.

"Yes, sir!" Sneak replied, very scared.

Sneak quickly spun a pile of web, big enough for a Pidgey.

"He-here" Sneak said tiredly. Dark took the web and held it up right below the Pidgey. It landed softly on it with a grunt. Dark set it down. It looked very tired and it had a burn on its left eye.

"Sneak, go find some berries!"

"O-okay!" Sneak hurried off to find berries. Dark took some web and made a pad with it.

"This is all I could find." Sneak sails as he came back. He gave Dark an Oran berry. Dark squished the berry and spread its juice onto the pad, then gently applied it to the Pidgey's eye. It winced in pain, put then relaxed. Dark used the rest of the web to tie the pad to the Pidgey's head. Dark relaxed, then sighed.

"I'll get firewood." He said as he headed off.

"So, what was that?" Sneak asked as they sat around a campfire with the Pigdey next to them.

"Hm?" Dark replied curiously.

"We've been traveling together for a couple days now and that was about the only emotion I've seen from you! You're always emotionless, never happy, never sad, and definitely never concerned! So, what changed you?"

Dark thought back to a time he remembered. To a time when there was a young baby, new to the world, no parents, no food, no experience, and that baby shut himself out of the world. Becoming cold and uncaring, no emotion.

 _But why?_ Dark thought to himself. _Why did I let it out? Why did I concern over another Pokemon? Sh-should I tell Sneak about my past?_

"Um, hello? Earth to Dark? Are you there?" Sneak was waving his spindly leg in front of Dark's eyes.

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer me."

Dark looked into Sneak's big, white pupils and made a decision.

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Sneak complained.

"Life isn't fair." Dark replied.

Sneak and Dark laid down to go to sleep. They would figure out what to do with the Pigdey in the morning.

"Hey, Dark? One more thing."

"What now?"

"How come you couldn't use that aura stuff to heal the Pigdey?"

Dark sighed, then looked at his paw.

"I don't know. My aura doesn't let me for some reason." He replied.

Dark opened his eyes to the light of day. The smoke nearly vanished from the sky and life was heard in the forest again. But the ball of hate was still there, near the smokes source. Sneak was still snoozing and the fire was still burning, although at a low flame.

Some movement from the Pidgey caught his eye. It's body shuddered as it came awake, but it winced as it reached up to feel the bandage on it's eye. Dark walked over to help it.

"Don't touch it, it needs to heal." He said calmly.

The Pidgey immediately looked over to him. Dark could see pain and sadness in it's eyes, but they were seizing him up to see if he was hostile.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where's my flock?" It asked in a feminine voice.

"Calm down. My friend," Dark gestured to Sneak, "and I were the ones who healed you. You fell as your flock was flying, but they didn't notice you were gone." She was looking for any hint of distrust in his voice, but found none. "Now, why don't you let your injury heal and come warm up by the fir-."

" _Scccrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeech!"_ She screamed in terror. Dark had to cover his ears and Sneak shot up holding his.

"What!?" Dark yelled at her in frustration.

"FIRE! FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" She still screeched in terror. Dark turned to the low fire and quickly stomped it out. The Pidgey sighed in relief and relaxed. "Honestly, why would you keep such a _horrid_ thing near you?" She asked.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Sneak said joyously. She looked at Sneak for the first time, gave him a look of disgust, then turned back to Dark.

"I'm sorry, but I do not talk to creatures below my stature, especially bug Pokemon." She said with a princess-like voice. Sneak seemed to take major offense to this.

"Wait! You're saying that just because I'm a bug means I'm less special than others!? All Pokemon are equal, though!"

"That is where you are wrong! I'm more special than any Pidgey in my flock because I'm the daughter of a Pokemon master's Pidgeot! Who were your parents, huh?" She retorted.

"I didn't know my parents! They're probably dead!" Sneak yelled back with tears in his eyes.

"Ha! That's good! That means that there are two less of your kind out there!" She yelled back.

Sneak flinched back. Many tears now poured out of his eyes. He then shut his eyes, turned around, and ran off. What Sneak didn't know, was that he was headed straight for the smoke. Dark moved to follow, but the Pigdey stopped him.

"Why are you following such a pathetic creature?" She asked.

Dark turned to her with fierce eyes. "We never should have saved you."

"...What?" She asked timidly under his gaze.

Dark looked back to the direction Sneak went. "I'm sorry," he responded, "but I do not talk to creatures below my stature." Then he ran after his friend.

-Ten years ago...-

"Champion Chad! Champion Chad! Now that you're retiring, what will you do?" A reporter asked the Kanto champion Chad Markston.

"Well, I plan to release my Pokemon so they can enjoy life by themselves." He replied.

-A couple days later...-

Chad sat on his back porch in the forest, watching the rest of his Pokemon go. _This is for the best._ He thought as he went back inside. At first, you would see a Pidgeot fly off. But, if you looked close enough, you would see two couples headed in different directions. They were all friends with each other, but one couple were two Ariados and the other one were two Lucario.

 **Hopefully it was a good chapter to you guys. There wasn't a physical fight in this one and you'll understand why hopefully soon. On another note, I have a bunch of story ideas that I probably won't work on until this story is done. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Cages and a Cruise

"Come on, where are you?"

Dark ran through the burning forest, trying to find Sneak. Smoke and fire was everywhere as well as the smell of burning wood. Dark pulled up his scarf over his mouth to filter out the smoke.

"Why did he have to run here of all places!"

Dark tried to use his aura to locate him, but all of the dying plants were overpowering his vision. He did sense the ball of hate getting closer, but he had no choice but to keep going because Sneak went this way.

"Help, help!" Cried a voice.

Dark stopped and turned to his left, where he saw an Eevee trapped under a fallen tree. Dark ran over to it and tried to pull the tree off. It was no use as the tree was too heavy.

"Hold on."

"Okay..." It nodded.

Dark pulled back his hand. He gathered aura into his palm, then thrust it forward to force palm the tree in half. The Eevee stood up and shook its legs to get a feeling out of them.

Dark pointed to where he came from. "Go that way, it leads to safety." It quickly thanked him, then took off. Dark sensed the ball of fury and hate change to hopelessness and despair. He started to run in that direction again. He had a gut feeling that Sneak was there.

When Dark made it to the source, he couldn't believe what he saw.

In a big clearing, Pidgey, Spearow, Caterpies, and all sorts of wild and forest Pokemon were in cages. Dozens of them locked up, bloodied, bruised, and burned. Dark growled. "Who would do this!?" His eyes widened at what he saw next.

At least a dozen people dressed in black with a big, red R on their uniforms were caging the Pokemon and loading them into two trucks. He saw Sneak, on the brink of death, with heavy burns and gashes that bore into his tiny body. A man with stark white hair and blue eyes stood opposite from him, controlling a Charmander with malicious intent.

"Would you hurry up and kill it already," one of the grunts said. "We need to get back to base."

"I guess we've had enough fun. Charmander, finish it with fire fang!" The man commanded. The Charmander happily complied and started running towards Sneak with flames in its mouth. Dark saw Sneak close his eyes in preparation for his death. Dark quickly ran out of the bushes and fired an aura sphere straight into the Charmander's face. It tumbled back a little, then glared at Dark with a bloody eye which was probably going to scar.

"What is this? A different colored Riolu? And it looks powerful to! A good last catch of the day!" The whited haired man exclaimed with glee.

"You followed me! But why?" Sneak asked weakly.

"Don't ask questions." Dark said back. "Listen, I know you're injured but we're the only ones that can save these Pokemon. Are you up for it?" Sneak winced in pain as he got to his feet.

"What will we do?" He asked, determined to set them free.

"I'm going to distract the humans. While I'm doing that, you need to open the cages and lead them out of here!"

'What about you? He asked.

"I'll worry about that later, just get ready." Dark charged up twelve marble sized aura spheres in his palm.

"Go!" Dark fired the twelve spheres at each grunt, making them get angry at him and releasing their Pokemon, all attention on Dark. Sneak painfully made it to the cages and started unlocking them. Dark had other matters.

A Zubat came speeding up to him with Wing attack, but Dark jumped up and hit it downward with a super effective Force Palm, knocking it out. A Rattata jumped and bit down on Dark's leg with Hyper fang. Dark groaned in pain, as the move was super effective, but he powered through and hit the Rattata with Counter. Rattata fell limp and hit the ground, unconscious.

Dark glanced at Sneak. He was halfway through the cages, he needed more time. _I just have to hold out a little longer._ Dark looked to his left, where he saw a Gastly make movement like hammering a nail.

Dark then felt pain throughout his body. It ended as soon as it begun and it left him panting. The Gastly came up to fight him, but he knocked it out with Force Palm. The pain struck again, and this time he was straining to catch his breath. Another Rattata came up with a Hyper fang and latched onto his arm. Dark tried to Counter, be he flinched in pain.

Dark screamed this time as the pain came back. Every part of his body was numb. He only had little energy left. He knocked out the Rattata with another Force Palm, but the pain came back again. He fell to the ground, getting a glance at the last of the captured Pokemon running to freedom.

"Gotta love a good Curse." He heard a grunt say.

"The Pokemon escaped!" Another yelled in anger, noticing the empty cages.

"WHAT!?" A grunt yelled. "This damn thing was distracting us!" He yelled, pointing to Dark.

"The boss won't be happy about this." One said fearfully.

"At least we can still capture this guy." Another said, nudging Dark.

"Let's go, we're done here." The white haired one said. His Charmander came up to Dark and kicked him in the face before being returned.

"Yes, Commander Zen!" The grunts responded with a salute. A grunt released a Butterfree.

"Just in case." He said. "Butterfree, use Sleep powder!" Dark inhaled a Powder-like substance that made him very tired. He closed his eyes, then fell unconscious.

-SWITCH-

 _What a good day it is!_ A Pokemon exclaimed.

The sky was beautiful and cloudless today. A calming breeze blowing in the warm air. You could hear cries of ocean Pokemon and the happy chirps of bird Pokemon. A day like this is made for relaxation, and that was just what Light was planning to do.

You see, Light was currently enjoying her time with her trainer Lisa on a cruise ship headed towards Shamouti Island. They were going there for a battle competition for an island festival. Even though the first place prize is a mysterious Pokemon egg, they are only going to test their strength.

Currently, Light and Lisa are sunbathing on the front deck of the ship, just enjoying the calmness of everything. Lisa was fifteen years old, starting her journey two years ago at thirteen because she wanted to be more prepared. She found an egg a month before her journey, so she took care of it until it hatched into a white furred Riolu the day she started. She has only traveled through her home region of Sinnoh and placed Top 64 in the League before returning to her home in Jubilife city. She stayed there for about a month before she saw an ad for the battle competition in Shamouti.. She has shoulder-length black hair and baby-blue eyes that show fierce determination.

"A two week cruise is going to be _so_ relaxing." She sighed.

 _Yeah, especially when we had to rush to port because you overslept._ Light stated.

Lisa pouted. "I said I was sorry! I'm just too excited to sleep!"

"Heh, same old Lisa."

Light and Lisa looked over and say a boy at the age of fifteen. He had short, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing short, tan pants that went just below the knees and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt.

"Chad!?" Lisa exclaimed. "You're going also!?"

"Of course I am!" He replied happily. "I'm not missing this competition for my life!"

Chad was Lisa's best friend growing up, and they're still close now. Although, they don't talk as much because of their separate journeys. Chad too, also placed Top 64.

"I haven't seen you since the league! What have you been up to?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, you know. Traveling around and training. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I stayed home until I heard about this competition. Then I booked it over here." She replied.

"Speaking of competition, want to have a one-on-one battle?" He asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah I would! Let's go!"

Light, Lisa, and Chad made their way to an open battlefield. Then they separated to each side.

"You ready?" Chad asked.

"Yeah!" Replied Lisa. "Light, let's go!" Light smiled, then jumped onto the battlefield. Chad smirked. He knew she would send Light.

"Alright, then. Go, Manectric!" The Discharge Pokemon appeared out of the Pokeball, growling at Light.

"Light, start things off with Aura sphere!" Light focused some aura into a ball, then fired it at Manectric.

"Dodge, then Discharge!" Manectric sidestepped the sphere, then shot electricity from it's body. _Damn, he's fast!_

"Run up as close as you can, then take it!" Lisa ordered. Light ran up closer to Manectric, then winced in pain as the Discharge hit her dead on. "Now use Counter!" Light glowed as she ran up and unleashed her counter on Manectric. It growled in pain as it skidded backwards.

"Quickly, use Force Palm!" Light tried to gather aura in her palm, but stopped when electricity ran all over her body. _Manectric must have static!_

 _"_ Electric Terrain!" Manectric shot electricity in all directions, making the the field buzz with electricity.

"Quick! Use Aura sphere!" Lisa yelled desperately. Light charged and fired an aura sphere.

"Dodge! Then Charge!" Manectric dodged the sphere again, then charged electricity. "Now Thunder!"

 _Uh oh. The electric terrain and the charge is super charging the thunder!_ "Light! You have to get out of there!" Lisa screamed. Light moved over a couple steps, but fell to her knee from paralysis. It was then that Manectric shot a massive Thunder from his body. Light shrieked as the Thunder hit her, dealing massive damage from its power boost. She fell to the ground, too weak too move as Manectric came up to her. She only had enough energy got one more move, and Lisa knew it too.

"Light! Use Counter!" Light glowed as she got up and punched Manectric in the face with double the power of his Thunder. Manectric blew back and hit the wall of the room. He slid down the wall and landed with a _thud_ , clearly unconscious. Light cried out in joy before she, too, fell unconscious.

Chad sighed, then returned Manectric. "Well, I guess you won that round. We should get these guys healed up." He then started to walk away.

Lisa smiled at him, then picked up Light. "You did amazing. You deserve a rest." She then quickly followed Chad to the cruise's Pokecenter.

It was always quiet at night. The liveliness of the day seems to disappear under the darkness on night. Light lay on a Pokecenter bed, left there to recover over night. She decided to go back to Lisa's room because she felt perfectly fine. She scooted off the bed and opened the door into the Center's hallway, it was creepy a night. Light was more of a day person, she hated the darkness.

Light walked out of the center, then tracked down Lisa's aura. She started making her way towards it when she pin pointed it. She was about halfway there until she stopped when she heard voices coming from a slightly open closet. She peeked in and saw two men talking into earpieces.

"Yes, yes. We are keeping an eye out." The one on the right said. Light couldn't make what the guy on the other side of the call said.

"Really? And what _did_ you find?" The one on the left said.

 _Mumble_ _Mumble Mumble Mumble_ _._

"Oooooh, a black furred on? That's rare, especially in this region!" The right one said.

 _Mumble_ _Mumble Mumble_

"Well, we're not sure, but we may have seen a white furred one on this boat. Should we get it?" The left one said.

 _Mumble_

Yes, sir! They said at the same time. The hung up and headed to the door. Light quickly ran down the hallway and, when she noticed it, went into her trainer's room. _It's a good thing that Lisa sometimes forgets to lock doors._ Light climbed onto the bed next to Lisa then laid down.

 _'A black furred one,'_ She thought to herself. _What did they mean? And we're they talking about me when they said 'a white furred one_ ' _? Are they going to try and capture me? I'll have to be more cautious from now on._

 **I really hope the battles weren't too boring or short. This is my first fic after all.**


	9. An Island

**Alright, I want to get a few things out of the way before I start this chapter.**

 **First, for how short these chapters are, I'm really slow putting them out. I'm kind of embarrassed that it takes me** _ **WAY TOO LONG**_ **to write a 1,000 to 2,000 word chapter. This is probably because I'm lazy and rarely write anything, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **On another note, I'd like to thank Blazeflare79 for the first review! And I also thank PokeGamma54, Readerfever, VicDark, Vixal, and Blazeflare for favoriting and all of them along with WalkingAlpha for following. Thank you! (I wrote this when I started the chapter back in August. I know right?)**

 **Lastly, I did this chapter in first person because I want to try it out. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

-Dark-

For the amount of time I've been down the mountain, I've learned two things. Humans can't be trusted and cages shouldn't have been invented. Here I was, trapped in a move-cancelling cage in a van on its way to some kind of base. Probably the nest of these humans.

I looked around the back of the van, but there were only empty cages. It seems I was the only one caught. Good, at least they didn't fall into these grubby human hands.

A couple hours later the van stopped and the humans got out. We must have arrived. The back doors opened, revealing two grunts.

"You're a special one, aren't ya?" One said. I snarled my best at him. "And a fighter, too! The boss will definitely appreciate you."

"I'm the one taking it."

The grunts turned around and saluted. "Yes, Commander!" They then stepped out of the way, giving me a view of the man with the white hair. This must be Zen.

Zen came up to my cage and eyed me like a piece of treasure. He then grabbed a hold of my cage, lifted it up, then headed towards the doors of the base.

We were still in the forest, thankfully, but _far_ away from where we last were. The base looked like some large office building with a warehouse beside it. Behind the base was a cliff that dropped off into the unknown.

They entered the building and walked through a long hallway with metal walls. They reached an elevator and stepped inside, Zen then hit a button that read 'F-10'. The elevator sprung to life and started climbing the complex. Zen then grabbed my head with a steely grip but he held on. He only released me when he grabbed both my scarf and the stone, the latter he looked at with interest.

The elevator stopped, signaling our arrival, and the doors opened to reveal a rather furnished room with a lit fireplace off to the side and a desk in front of a window overlooking the cliff. Behind the desk was a middle-aged looking man with brown hair and a tan suit. He spoke to Zen with a stern gaze.

"Ah, Zen, you've returned." He said in a gruff voice. "What do you have to report?"

Zen suddenly looked nervous. "Well, you see... we didn't get anything." He finished with a wince, expecting anger.

What he did get was a huff of annoyance. "And why is this?"

" Well... this Riolu interfered." He said, gesturing to me. It was then the man finally noticed me. His glare was intense and it made even me get a shiver down my back. "He was also wearing these." Zen placed the scarf and the stone onto the man's desk.

The man looked at my scarf with disinterest, before he swiped it away. I growled at this. how dare he mistreat that scarf! But the man heeded me with no mind as he was looking at the stone in astonishment, before he smirked.

"What do you know?" He asked no one. "A Lucarionite."

"A what?" Zen asked curiously.

"A Lucarionite is a stone that can, with the right requirements, mega-evolve a Lucario." The man enlightened Zen. Seeing his astonished face, he said, "Those requirements are: a mega stone that 'fits' a Pokemon, a key stone to act as the trigger, and a strong bond between the Pokemon and their trainer." The man saw Zen's one eager face. "And yes, Charizard can mega evolve, but I advise to look for the stone on your own time."

 _Mega evolution, huh. Maybe I should try it sometime. But I don't want to deal with this "bonding" crap._

 _"..._ Next two days off." I snapped back to reality. "Then I have a mission for you." Zen nodded. "Now take our guest," he gestured towards me,"to his cell and leave me alone."

With that, the man sat back in his chair and watched Zen take me away, the Lucarionite and my scarf still on his desk.

The cell was cold. _Very_ cold. The walls and floor made of solid concrete with no windows. The only way out was a thick metal door. How much time I spent in that cell, I don't know. I felt vulnerable without my scarf, unprotected. Nervousness and fear began to well up inside me. I had never been without my scarf for this long, I always kept it close. I began to shiver, tremble even, as I fell asleep on the floor.

I jolted awake as the door creaked open. A figure stood in the frame, the hallway dark behind him. I trembled as he came close and put something around my neck. I looked down. It was a leash.

"Get up and follow. Don't try anything." The figure grunted, pulling his end of the leash sharply. I got up shakily and followed him closely down the hall. We only passed bland, concrete walls lit only by electric lanterns on the walls. We also passed other metal doors with moans of pain behind them.

We arrived at the elevator, looking very out of place in this concrete dungeon. We got in and rode the elevator up to the first floor. When we arrived, we walked down the hallway I came in through.

"Don't get any ideas." Said the man. He opened the main doors and we went outside. The sky was dark and the forest was quiet. It must be the dead of night. The whirring of helicopter blades disturbed the peace. A black helicopter landed about 20 feet in front of us. The door opened, and a triad of grunts came out. The walked towards the main door, then I noticed an Umbreon walking in the middle of them. He seemed to notice me, because he glanced over his shoulder and we locked eyes. I was startled as I heard a voice.

 _They caught another one, huh. Poor guy._

He then turned and walked away.

\- SWITCH-LIGHT

The ship was quiet the rest of the journey, at least for me. Those two men I saw in the closet a couple nights ago weren't to be seen. Lisa must have seen how tense I've been because she told me to 'chill out'.

"What are you so nervous about?" She asked. "You weren't like this before."

 _Nothing._ I said back. She didn't look like she believed and was about to ask again if not for Chad coming over.

"Hey, Lisa! The captain just said that because of our smooth sailing, we might get to Shamouti early!" He said excitedly.

"Really!? That's awesome! Maybe we can catch some new Pokémon there!" She replied, even more exited.

"Yep! As long as nothing slows us down!"

 _Get there early, huh?_ I thought to myself. _At least then I won't have to worry about those men anymore._

-ONE WEEK LATER-

A new feeling of excitement rolled over me as I stepped on the island. It was beautiful. The lush, green forest behind the city. The city itself packed with people to see the tournament, competitors and spectators alike.

"Finally! Dry land!" Lisa exclaimed behind me, Chad following.

"Don't get over excited." He stated. "Lets go find a place to stay." And so, the group of three trekked out to find a Pokecenter or hotel that wasn't full. They landed themselves at the Ocarina, a quaint little five story hotel. As soon as they unpacked, they headed out again.

"The tournament isn't starting until tomorrow, so what should we do?" Lisa asked. Chad put on a look of thought for a moment, then light up like he had a great idea.

"Explore?" He asked, shrugging. I was surprised at the simplicity of his suggestion.

"Uuuh... sure." Lisa responded. Then I felt something. I weird tugging feeling in my stomach, pointing me towards the jungle. I started to walk towards it. Lisa and Chad may not have noticed my leave because they talked on normally, then walked away. At first I wanted to follow, but my curiosity over this feeling won me over. I walked towards it.

-SWITCH-DARK

It had been a week since we landed on this island. I was stuck with these humans though. I don't know what's going on but I do know one thing. The pilot said we were on Shamouti.

But I can't leave these humans though, they threatened to burn my scarf. And that scarf meant more to me than anything else in the world, I just can't lose it. As much as I don't like it, I'm stuck.

"Alright, Riolu. We're doing your first mission as a new member. You better not run away from this." The human said. I nodded.

"Good. You're first mission is to steal the winner of this tournament's Pokémon. That easy enough?" I nodded. "Good. Now you're going to do this alone and if you show any direction in the way of betraying us, you know what happens." I nodded again. He smiled a sinister smile. "I like you. One of action. You have until a day after the tournament is over. We will be watching. Go."

And then I ran away.

-SWITCH-LIGHT

I was getting closer, I can feel it. The excitement and anxiousness was filling me what could it be? I was running blindly towards it, whatever it was. I jumped up onto a tree branch and started hopping branch to branch, moving faster.

 _What could it be,_ _what could it be, what could it be, what could it be, what cou-_

I slammed hard into something and was flung to the ground. Me and this thing thudded on the dirt and took a second to recover. When I did, I sat up and looked at what I hit. It was definitely a Pokémon.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

He sat up and stared at me and I stared back. He was a Riolu, like me. But his fur was black and his eyes the bloodiest shade of red.

...

...

...

...

...

 _He's so handsome!_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, hello?" He asked. I jolted back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry about that. It's not everyday I meet another Riolu."

He smiled the tiniest smile I've ever seen. "Heh, yeah. The name's Dark. A pleasure to meet you."

I smiled back. "It's Light, also a pleasure."

-SWITCH-?

A high being looked down and watched the fated meeting, imagining what they will accomplish together.

"I hope you're ready." If said. "The wheels of fate are turning, and you two are caught right in it."

It then turned to Lugia, who was hovering beside him.

"It's time."

-SWITCH-?

"Sir, the experiment was a success, awaiting orders."

The boss turned around. "Prep it again, I want to see it with my own eyes." The grunt nodded, then left. The boss then looked at the Lucarionite on his desk. He smiled.

"How fitting that I find this now." He then turned and left the room, leaving the stone and a scarf behind.


	10. The Update

Well, this is awkward. For the ones who have been waiting for a story update, I'm sorry to disappoint you. This is a very important update for the story. As you would know I haven't uploaded a chapter in months and I intend to let you know why.

I've lost my original drive to write. I became lazy and neglected the story because I honestly dreaded writing it. Let me explain. I loved writing this story at first, it was honestly awesome to write my own characters and events. But then I realized that I had no idea where I was taking the story. I had ideas of the end and the beginning, but not the details and plot in the middle. For most of the story I was just writing it on the fly. I had no storyboard or actual plot ideas. I just envisioned them in my mind and tried to write events leading to that point. I was an idiot who only cared about the big events and not the small but equally important ones.

Looking back on what I had written in this story so far, I extremely dislike most of the ideas I came up with. The interaction with Darkrai, Arceus, the humans, even "The Prophecy" idea itself to name a few. I honestly think the best idea would be to take this abomination down, never to be seen again. I appreciate the support I got, but I cant continue with this story anymore. This will be the last update to this story. I'm sorry.

With that out of the way, I have some news. I am going to rewrite this story from scratch. Most of the story will be changed except for the characters. This story will be completely different than this one. So if you care enough to check it out, check back in the coming days to see if the first chapter is out yet!

Anyway, that's all I had to say. Well, that's my time! I've got a story to write! I'll try to be better this time around!

-Glow


End file.
